1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shipping container and more particularly to a shipping container that employs pneumatic springs and a tuned platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior shipping containers have not been able to provide shock and vibration protection for a wide range of cargo weights. The shipping container of the present invention was developed to provide protection from shock, vibration, and weather for fragile cargo during shipment by trick, rail, ship, or aircraft. Shock and vibration isolation is accomplished through use of pneumatic suspension and weather protection is facilitated by complete enclosure of the cargo. In particular, the shipping container was developed to protect fragile electronic equipment during shipment. Previously, such equipment suffered costly shipping damage since an adequate transportation container was not available. In accordance with the present invention the incorporation of pneumatic springs and a tuned platform to provide optimum shock and vibration response of cargo offers greatly improved cargo protection over previous methods of shipping.